


Popcorn

by keichankapaana



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, V6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, I'm starting to embrace how corny I am, M/M, OkaKen, this is really chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keichankapaana/pseuds/keichankapaana
Summary: That night they just chill and watch a movie for a change





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but write about food so I'm just rolling with it for now  
> Also I feel like V6 deserves more love so here we are

"What are you feeling?" Ken has gotten comfortable on the couch, and is trying to pick a movie while Junichi makes an insane amount of popcorn.

"I don't know, honey, but do we really need this much popcorn?" He sighs as he stares at the pile of popcorn boxes his boyfriend expects him to microwave, and then at the popcorn boxes he has just bought at this popcorn store he's been addicted to lately.

"HONEY!" Ken's scream makes him jump, and he almost drops the popcorn box he's holding.

He runs to the kitchen door to check on his boyfriend, now by the movie rack. "What? What is it?"

The older man stares at him dead in the eye and just goes "Honey! I should have bought the honey popcorn special. It's only available this month! And it's the 30th today!"

Junichi sighs, half relieved half exhausted, and goes back to microwaving salty corn. "You've been eating nothing but that all September long, give it a rest!"

His bandmate returns his sigh from the living room. "I should've eaten more! We're going to have that nasty pumpkin special again this October..."

Deciding not to answer that, Junichi starts emptying the popcorn boxes into bowls a bit randomly. "Mix the cheese ones with the caramel," he hears.

"That sounds terrible," is all he says before doing what he's been told to.

"Popcorn can't be terrible," his boyfriend argues, and it takes all his love not to remind him of the pumpkin special. Pumpkin and corn weren't made to be cooked together. "But anyway, what should we watch? Eien no Zero? Library Wars?"

Junichi sighs. "Can't we have something I'm not in? It's weird to see myself on the screen while you cheer..." He tries not to remember about the last time they watched a movie together, and the way Ken got way too involved in the story and kept cheering Junichi's character like some kind of sports event.

"Seriously? I was totally gonna say Tokyo Tower if you didn't want a recent one..." He hears Ken messing with the DVD's and forces himself to forget the fact that they've got all the movies he's ever starred in.

"I'm not even from Tokyo, and that movie's depressing," he mutters, but he's sure his boyfriend heard every word.

"It has such a long scene of your naked ass though," Ken insists, and he doesn't know if he should laugh or throw all the popcorn at him.

In the end he just gives up. "Whatever, you choose," he offers. "More importantly, want me to cook something for dinner?"

He hears footsteps and Ken's in the kitchen before he can even blink. "I thought you were making popcorn..." He sounds a little disappointed, and it makes Junichi laugh.

"I am making popcorn, I just thought you might want something other than popcorn. We're talking dinner."

His boyfriend runs a hand through his own messy hair and smiles. "I'm good with the popcorn."

They take all of it to the living room, together with a lot of sauces Junichi wouldn't ever mix with corn, and he takes a seat on the couch, waiting for Ken to put the movie on. He guesses he won't be eating much for dinner, but apparently it's healthier that way if you're going straight to sleep afterwards, so he goes with it. Although thinking about it he realizes there's nothing even close to healthy about caramel popcorn. "So what are we watching?" He asks as the logos of the companies start to appear on screen, right when Ken turns around to sit between his legs and nuzzle against his chest.

"SP."

"Again?"

"It's cool to see you do all those tricks. You ran on a wall!"

"I ran on a wall... And if I listen to Break The Wall one more time I think I'll lose it."

"You love Break The Wall!"

They hardly pay attention to the movie, they joke and kiss and hit each other, and they eat caramel popcorn and cheese popcorn mixed and he even thinks they taste good. Junichi eats mostly the salty ones, while Ken shoves the sweet flavors in his mouth like someone is going to take them away. When they kiss a bit deeper, it all mixes into their mouths and it tastes a bit weird, but they don't really care. When the credits start rolling, Ken's half-asleep in his arms, and he's staring in awe at all the bowls his boyfriend has been able to empty in two hours. He then has the sudden realization that they've put some random movie in the background while they were making out, like some american teenagers. But a bit more narcissistic because he was no less than the main character of their making out movie.

"We're way too old to be doing this kind of thing," he comments, caressing Ken's arm with his fingertips.

"We're still young," comes the answer, in a really sleepy voice.

"Babe, we'll be in our forties soon."

"I don't care. We're young and you're always busy, so we get to spend today however we want."

Junichi smiles. The last couple of weeks have been crazy, so he needed something like this. It's always relaxing to spend time with Ken like that, just because they're free and want to be together doing nothing in particular. His fingers reach Ken's face and he traces his cheekbone slowly, knowing that they'll have to go to sleep soon. But he also knows that tomorrow they'll have the entire day to themselves, to waste as much time as they want together, which makes him feel a lot better. He kisses his boyfriend's forehead very lightly, and when he doesn't get a response he assumes he's fallen asleep. Without a word, he turns off the TV and lifts him in his arms to carry him to bed. He's almost there when he realizes the idiot's smiling.

"You're awake!"

"I was too lazy to get up..."

Junichi sighs deeply. "You better clean up all the damn popcorn remains tomorrow."

He drops the older man on the bed and watches him curl up into a small ball of Ken. Tired, he just lazily steps out of his jeans and joins him, throwing his arms around the smaller body beside him.

"I'm glad you took the weekend off," he hears Ken say, and he's sure the guy won't remember a word tomorrow. "I hate it that you're never around."

Junichi sighs kissing the back of his neck. He'll have to make more time for popcorn nights.


End file.
